Eyes for You
by MedliSage
Summary: Written as a fill for a request at the tales kink meme at dreamwidth last year, decided to repost it for Richass week 2015 on tumblr, day 5 (red rose: profound love, desire, passion). Prompt was a striptease.


Richard was beautiful. Asbel had thought that since the moment he first saw him, all those years ago. His eyes always seemed to shimmer, especially when he smiled; his hair was always flowing and silky, and he always had such a slim, elegant figure. And in the recent months Asbel had found that Richard was just as breathtaking beneath his clothes, as well.

During their first couples of months of intimacy, the sex had been almost desperate, in a way - years of longing attempting to be crammed in these close, close moments, trying to be conveyed through actions. Even still, months later, they were almost like teenagers, pulling each other into secluded areas on a whim that resulted in disheveled clothes or someone on their knees.

Tonight, however, was different. Tonight they had the entirety of the night to themselves, guaranteed peace in Richard's closed off bedroom. The only light was the soft radiance of the moon flooding in through the windows, until Asbel turned on a small lamp on the bedside table.

Richard, sitting next to him on the bed, gave him a questioning look, as he had just turned off the light a minute ago.

"I…" Asbel looked down, face suddenly flushed. Richard's hand moved over his, and only when he gave it a light squeeze did Asbel look back over - Richard's hair and eyes were catching the light just so that they seemed to almost sparkle. The lamp hadn't done much to add light to the room, save for add a warm tint to it. It was enough for Asbel to see Richard clearly, but without taking away the glowing effect that the moonlight seemed to have on his pale skin.

Richard was truly beautiful.

"I want to see you," Asbel found himself saying as he thought that. "All… of you."

His eyes found their way back to his lap as a silence consumed them. It lasted long enough that Asbel started to regret his words, started to feel his stomach do a nervous flip, but those feelings vanished in an instant as Richard leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Asbel's mouth.

And then he stood, stepping a couple of feet away from Asbel. A moment later he turned, facing him, and then he slowly slipped off each of his gloves, letting them silently fall to the floor.

"Ri… Richard?"

Richard said nothing, instead undoing the clasp of his cloak with one hand, which then slowly moved over to his shoulder and pulled the fabric down, and then on the other shoulder, letting his coat and cape fall to the floor, pooling around him.

Asbel's eyes roamed Richard's body, along the edges of his white shirt that lined his body so perfectly: it made him seem even more slender, bunching slightly where his hips began and adding to the curve there. His cravat came next, Richard pulling it loose in one motion. It stayed draped around his neck until he pulled it off, causing his shirt to open at the top, allowing Asbel a glimpse of his collarbones. Asbel bit his tongue, fighting back a groan as he couldn't help but imagine sucking right there at the curve of Richard's neck, nipping at his collarbones so that Richard would throw back his head and moan.

Asbel was brought back to reality as Richard took two steps forward, his eyes drawn to Richard's hand as it moved up one his slender, perfect thighs. He nearly groaned again as Richard passed over his own crotch - oh what Asbel would give to have his hand there right now, to press against the erection visible through Richard's tight pants. But he kept himself still, instead just breathing heavily as he watched Richard's hand slowly, agonizingly slowly, move up to the hem of his shirt and start to pull it up.

As Richard's torso was revealed, Asbel found it harder and harder to keep his breath steady, found that it was harder and harder to keep his hands still. Whether they wanted to go on Richard or himself he wasn't sure, all he was sure of was that his cock felt almost pained, hard and bulging inside his pants. Richard's skin was so pale and pretty, begging to be kissed and sucked at, and his curves were so beautiful and perfect, begging to have Asbel's hands roam over them.

After what felt like years, Richard's shirt was finally off and he was left bare save for his pants, his boots having been taken off when they entered the bedroom. "Asbel…" Richard said quietly, and for the first time in a while Asbel made eye contact with him. "You've been so quiet," he nearly murmured.

Asbel's face flushed. The words had been spoken almost nervously, and suddenly Asbel felt a bit guilty for not saying anything or giving any real indication of how much he was enjoying this. He shook his head, trying to give Richard that reassuring, kind smile he reserved only for him. "You're… just so beautiful, Richard," he said, words on the edge of a moan as his eyes roamed over Richard's upper body again.

Finally, Richard's hands came to the top of his pants, and start to pull them down. Richard's cock came out hard and erect and Asbel groaned, gripping at the bedsheets to keep from touching himself - he's had to save it, it would just be one more minute, one more minute before he could grab at Richard's hips and push himself inside him and feel him tighten and -

His eyes moved to the newly revealed skin of Richard's thighs, so smooth and soft. And then the fabric had fallen to Richard's feet, and he was completely before Asbel.

Asbel's gaze wandered up him, all the way from his feet to the top of his head, and then slowly back down again. His mind felt like it had short-circuited, and the only thing he managed to just barely say was Richard's name, letting it out in a low moan. All he wanted was for Richard to take one more step forward, so that he can cover his body in quick, wet kisses.

And Richard did step forward, but instead of straddling Asbel or sitting beside him he took one of Asbel's wrists, tugging him up. He turned, pulling Asbel the opposite way, so that Richard was able to sit back on the bed and Asbel now stood, facing him, meeting his expectant gaze.

Asbel drew a shaky breath - he wasn't sure what made him more nervous: being horrible at this, or being able to keep himself from simply tearing off his clothes and throwing himself on Richard.

He started with his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders as slowly as he could manage. Then, he began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He went to meet Richard's gaze, but found that Richard's eyes were intently fixated on Asbel's chest. As both buttons came loose and Asbel's shirt fell open, Richard drew an unsteady breath, his lust-blown pupils taking in all of Asbel's torso.

Asbel's hands moved back to his shoulders, slipping the shirt off of them and letting it fall to the floor. A slight chill came over him, and god what it would feel like to have Richard pressing his hot, wet mouth to every inch of him leaving all those marks he always did -

"Asbel," Richard moaned, and it's then that Asbel realized that Richard was moving, his hand was moving, stroking himself slowly, drawing each out as much as he could.

Asbel's face felt like it was burning, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Richard touching himself, thinking of _Asbel -_ the sight of Richard's flushed face and nearly shaking form. Using every last inch of his willpower, Asbel slowly undid the clasp of his pants, and with a bit more speed than his previous acts, pulled them down. Even in that short time, Richard's strokes had become more fervent, and now he was panting loudly. "A-Asbel, I need -"

His voice was shaking, and perhaps he was going to say more, but Asbel would never know, as he took two quick steps forward and crashed their mouths together, diving his tongue into Richard's mouth. Richard moaned against him, wrapping his arms around the other's back as Asbel crawled onto the bed and on top of Richard. Only once their lungs were burning for air did they break the kiss, their heavy pants filling the room. Asbel tore himself a bit away, just enough to reach the nightstand after some fumbling. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle, taking off the cap with a small pop and pouring some of the contained liquid onto his hand. Richard adjusted himself, spreading his legs as Asbel knelt between them, and without delay Asbel began to insert one of his wet fingers into Richard's entrance.

Despite how much his body was craving it, Asbel did not find it hard to pace himself - the thought of hurting Richard by rushing was something he couldn't bear. Still, it wasn't long before Richard gave him a nod and Asbel slipped a second, and the third finger inside, stretching him with the occasional gasp or moan.

And then, finally, finally, Asbel was slicking his cock and positioning himself, one hand on each of Richard's thighs. He gave Richard one last look, and Richard nodded quickly, and then Asbel pushed himself in.

Richard's heat hit him like tidal wave of pleasure, spreading throughout his whole body in an instant and making him moan heavily. Richard's back arched a bit, breath hitching in his throat. One of Asbel's hands moved to hold Richard's, grasping it tightly. Once Richard's breathing steadied a bit and his grip relaxed a little, Asbel pushed himself fully inside, and then slowly pulled out, before pushing back in again.

It was only a few thrusts in that Richard's heavy breaths turned into loud moans, Asbel's name coming loudly every few, and he was tightening around the other so much that Asbel nearly felt dizzy. As Richard's body began to writhe, Asbel moved his hand from his thigh to his cock, starting to pump it with quick, firm movements. Richard half-moaned, half-gasped Asbel's name, bucking his hips into it, trying to get every last bit of friction from their connection. And god was that beautiful, it was so beautiful - Asbel's groans became louder, his thrusts became so deep and hard he felt like he was losing himself.

And then Richard moaned Asbel's name once more, nearly a scream, as his body shook and he came. He continued to move his hips, riding it out as long as he could, even as Asbel quickly leaned forward and kissed him hard. His thrusts were sporadic and out of rhythm, and he moaned into Richard's mouth as he spilled himself inside.

Their kiss broke, and they slowly opened their eyes, meeting each others lust-blown gazes. Asbel slid himself out, quite nearly collapsing on the bed next to Richard.

With weak movements, Richard turned over to face Asbel, scooting close to him. Asbel managed to drape an arm over him, before leaning close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Perhaps they were too tired for words, or, perhaps, there were no need for words. But either way, it was after they both felt the other relax against them that they both fell into a deep, heavy sleep.


End file.
